Simplify the following expression: ${-3p+1+2+p}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-3p + p} + {1 + 2}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-2p} + {1 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-2p} + {3}$ The simplified expression is $-2p+3$